


Agony

by choppyVy



Series: Anguish or The Hurt - Ache - Agony Trilogy [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choppyVy/pseuds/choppyVy
Summary: 2x15 Filler: Alec stays the night, makes sure Magnus is not left alone with the memories of his past. Third and final installment in this mini-series.





	Agony

Alec swallows hard, there is so much to know about Magnus, his past. ‘So much I don’t ….’ He feels close to tears. Too close.  
Magnus feels Alec breathing stutter.  
Alec can sense the exhaustion concentrated in Magnus’s body in the way Magnus barely manages to hold Alec in their shared embrace. The feeling of Magnus hanging on so distraught has Alec only pull him tighter against his body.  
Magnus grip is barely tangible around him, in a way that Alec only knows from carrying his youngest sibling home from a playdate that has gone on too long, Max too exhausted to protest the action anymore.  
“Honey,” Alec whispers, “let us go get some rest.”  
“What about … that transport to Idris?” Magnus does not want to think of that man, especially now, after everything he has put him, them, through. But he cannot help try and make room for Alec to fulfil his duties. Magnus does not want to stand in the way of that. Painfully aware how important his job is to his boyfriend, how shattering it would be for Alec to even just feel he is neglecting his responsibilities.  
“It can wait until tomorrow.” Alec feels Magnus’s grip tighten on him at hearing these words. Registering Magnus’s reaction adds, “You are more important.”  
Magnus’s breathing hitches as Alec pulls them both to their feet, strong arms holding a swaying Magnus steady through it, Magnus holding on to them.  
Alec, taking a tissue from his pocket and lovingly wiping away some of the make-up flooded with tears, asks “Okay?”  
Magnus’s brain is yet to relearn how to balance out the spinning in his head, light with relief at Alec’s persistent loving, light with too much alcohol on a far too empty stomach, too. Magnus motions a mess of nods and shaking, “Yeah.”  
It is a soft whisper, aimed at regaining Magnus’s focus, accompanied by two gentle hands pulling Magnus really into himself now, “Honey?”  
“I think I need to lie down,” Magnus whispers in answer, left cheek coming to rest against Alec’s right shoulder, remnants of tears sinking into the fabric, staining it even darker.   
“Good idea,” Alec supports his boyfriend’s draw towards a flat, soft surface to sink into together.   
All the way to the bedroom, Magnus heavily leans into Alec’s side, with Alec’s right arm steadily slung around Magnus’s middle.   
Simply pulling the less comfortable clothes off, Magnus and Alec crawl under the covers together in only their boxers, Magnus instantly scooting closely into Alec’s warmth again. They settle into each other’s company with ease.   
Alec caresses Magnus’s hair, watches on as Magnus fights the drift of his eyes towards a decisively closed state.  
“Honey, it’s okay, you can go to sleep.” Alec feels Magnus freeze and shudder at these words.   
Magnus, curled tight into Alec’s body grasps for Alec’s hand and pulls it towards himself, anchoring himself to Alec, Alec to him. His lips pressed together in a tense line.  
Alec helplessly watches Magnus force his eyes shut only for Alec to see the tears flooding out of them.   
The pained lines dig deep into Magnus’s features, exhaustion written clear beneath them Alec reaches his free hand over, caressing Magnus’s cheek, who instantly buries his cheek into the soft, warming touch.   
“Tell me what to do, Magnus. Let me help you. Please.” Alec watches Magnus heave a shaken breath before craning his neck and opening his eyes to fix his gaze to Alec’s.  
“Don’t look away. Stay with me. Like this.” Magnus chokes past his lips, bitten, dry and cracked.   
Only now do Magnus’s earlier words resurface in Alec’s thoughts ‘I can’t get it out of my head. Every time I close my eyes ….’ “Hey,” Alec whispers. Adds “I love you,” as if it explains everything, … and maybe it does as Alec holds Magnus gaze with his.   
Magnus jaw is set tight as he keeps his eyes fixed to Alec’s, unblinking, tears streaming out of them relentlessly, expression tense like that of a toddler determinedly trying to hold in that cry of pain, for help.  
When Magnus falls asleep Alec pulls him close as he can, keeps a soothing hand drifting up and down Magnus’s back, hoping to give his sleep induced brain something else to focus on than the pain usually buried at its back, floating on its surface now.   
Alec is still awake when Magnus surges violently awake in his arms, and Alec worries how he could have missed this all these past nights. He falls into a deep sleep most nights, yes, but … ‘I’m so sorry, Love. I’m so sorry,’ he thinks, says “I’m here, I’m here. It’s a memory. We are here, together.”  
The gaze that meets Alec’s is broken but reassured.   
Alec, however, can still see that fear in it, fear of judgement, fear of rejection … fear of hate. Alec is quite certain ‘I could never hate you.’  
This first time is far from the last Magnus is ripped from his sleep back into exhaustion.   
Alec does not sleep at all until the earliest hours of the morning. He is the one who surges up out of his sleep some hours later, heart beating frantically in his chest until his brain allows him to register the man … Magnus, still right there in his arms, asleep … for now.  
So Alec settles back, heaves a sigh of relief, closes his eyes again and waits for the man in his arms to stir awake.   
Alec himself has drifted halfway back into sleep when he feels the soft stirring of the man in his arms, hears a hesitant “… Alexander?”   
Alec opens his eyes to be met with gold and the breath of relief that leaves his chest is unmistakable, to Magnus too.   
Magnus just bends down and rests his forehead against Alec’s. “I love you.”  
It is the best good morning Alec has ever heard.   
“I love you,” he beams back at Magnus. Directly followed by “How did you sleep?”  
It is a relieved breath that has Alec smile, “Better.” Followed by a rushed out “I’ve missed you here with me, waking up. I’ve missed you so.”  
Alec leans in for a kiss, Magnus answering enthusiastically, pushing Alec onto his back, pressing close as he can, just wanting to … feel, “You are really here,” he gasps out against Alec’s lips. “Darling.”  
Warm skin and soft lips against his own have Alec sigh in contentment, allowing all those pressing thoughts about that world out there for just these moments to slip his mind, chased even further away by the moan that passes his own lips. Followed by, “Magnus, Honey.” Another moan.  
A gasp, “Yes?” Before Magnus can say any more he feels Alec’s hand slip into his boxer brief. More shout than moan, “Yes!”, the sound carries in the room for a moment.  
As Alec’s hand begins to move, Magnus is quickly reduced to moans. And as Magnus goes limp against him, allowing himself to fully fall into the pleasure of the caresses of a loving boyfriend, Magnus buries his head against Alec’s clavicle, wet moans and pants tingling Alec’s skin.  
“Alexander,” it is all Magnus brings out, followed by a sob of ecstasy before his cum spurts all over Alec’s abdomen.  
They just lie there for some minutes, both panting, Magnus with relief, Alec with arousal still urging him on.   
But as he lies, staring at the ceiling he feels the first wet, open-mouthed, worshipping kisses tracing along his skin. Down his neck, his chest, down to his stomach.  
Magnus breaths out a laugh as he hear the unrestrained moan leaving “Alexander”’s lips, as he feels Magnus licking the cum of his skin, tongue hot and velvety, his imagination chasing images into his head of what is to come next.   
And he does not have to wait long for Magnus to pull down the front of his underwear, for Magnus to swallow his painfully hard cock down whole. “Fuck! Magnus!”  
Magnus only response is to begin the bob of his head, rapidly increasing in speed, begging Alec for his cum, for the peaking of his pleasure.  
Alec’s fingers wind into Magnus hair, spurring him on further, and Alec knows how much Magnus loves to pleasure him and know he is, so today Alec puts aside all shyness and allows his moans to fill the bedroom to its brim, no holding back.   
Alec feels Magnus moan in response around his cock, before deep-throating him … and swallowing around him.   
Alec’s muscles seize, his back arching of the bed, his hands grip tighter in Magnus’s hair and he buries himself in Magnus’s throat, presses Magnus’s head against his groin, holding it there as his cum shoots down Magnus throat, cock pulsing and spurting.  
The whole action only taking up seconds, going limp against the sheets Alec’s brain catches up with him only seconds later and his head shoots upwards, eyes frantically searching out Magnus.  
Alec’s eyes widen in disbelieving relief as he finds a grinning, panting Magnus gaze up at him, “You never seize to amaze me,” a pant, “Alexander.”  
It is no accident when Alec grabs a hand of Magnus’s hair and pulls him back up to himself, smashing their lips together.   
“You are hard again.”  
“I almost came again with you spurting down my throat.”  
“Make me hard again.”  
“Sex magic?” Magnus asks surprised.  
“I think an old-fashioned make-out will be enough,” Alec grins. “You are incredibly … inspiring – in that way.”  
“If that’s so …,” Magnus just about brings out before their lips are sealed against each other’s again.  
“I want you to fuck me.”   
“Someone is vocal today, Alexander.”  
“I want you, all of you” Alec pants against Magnus’s lips. “And … I want you to not ever forget that.”   
They kiss long past the point of bringing back Alec’s erection, and when Magnus is buried inside him and the two are taking each other apart, putting each other back together, there is no room left for doubt in Magnus mind, not when it comes to Alec’s love for him. And Magnus promises Alec and himself “No more waking up to agony.”


End file.
